


Silent Sign of Unspoken Thoughts

by EvoIIICE9A



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoIIICE9A/pseuds/EvoIIICE9A
Summary: Words left unspoken can never be said until it's too late.





	Silent Sign of Unspoken Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published at FFnet back on 29 January 2008. All original, probably all grammatically bad and typos galore :)

Day by day it drew closer. That time of the year that was designed to shower loved ones with affection and presents of symbolisms expressing the feelings that they should have said all year round cluttered into one day, making up for lost words they did not say. People would have been out in the streets moving from vendor to another in search for the perfect gift in a last ditch effort to make it before the sun set on the end of the day, being too busy to remember or discreetly reminded by the other awaiting party for what they would bring. This day was supposed to be one that brought joy to hearts and longing embraces, for everyone else in the land except one only a selected few who would not be joining with everyone else.

"You will attend tomorrow Itachi" commanded the piercing obsessed male, making sure that one of his subordinates understood exactly what he was getting at. There were no ifs, ands or buts.

Arcane eyes shifted the slightest in movement towards the direction, shimmering gaily under the poor lighting hardening in implicit defiance, a cold glare giving the answer for him rejecting once again the request that was put forth. He was not going to follow tradition because he was told to. Orders out on missions that put the priorities of the group forward to achieve what they were seeking he would do but this was against everything that he wanted. Slight part of dry lips preparing to say the answer he wanted to of refutation once again, only a forced exhale from his nostrils expressed what his emotions wouldn't, leaving the irritated male behind setting off back to his room rather spending his time there in silence than with the company of his peers. Worthless traditions were not going to be adhered to.

Good nights sleep warm in their beds quickly brought forth the coming of the next day, the task that they were obliged to do also drawing nearer towards the end of the night circling Akatsuki members around the outside of a locked door that they were forbidden to enter until told. Hushed whispers between the three males standing outside wondered of the whereabouts of a missing member and why he had so boldly decided not to show, if they had to suffer than so should they even after the latched release and the nod of their Leader told them that they could enter finally, none of them wanted to be there.

One by one they moved up into the desolate room with only a small table sitting in the middle, it sent shivers up their spines from the deep sense of emptiness that resonated from the barren area. Burning candles were the only light illuminating the area dancing around from the mild chilling breeze that pulsated its way thought the cracks of the poorly insulated habitat, the eerie draft threatening to puff the glowing to leave them in darkness. The first person emerges hanging his head dejected, dragging the brightly coloured mask that concealed his features down resting it next to his heart exhaling a sign at the line of pictures between the candles.

Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara. All that had lost their lives so prematurely in battle for a cause they were striving for. To them the day didn't signify that special spark that it was meant to have but to pay homage to the ones that were lost, casualties of the war they had all chosen or were forced into fighting for. Why Pein had picked this day for them to pay their dues brought confusion, a sick joke maybe relishing from the heavy hearts instead of the fluttering ones but they were there saying silent prayers for their dead.

Tobi wished them all the best in the after life and if only they got to know each other better then things might have ended different, giving a special goodbye to his partner where at his side he had seen his ember dwindle to nothing. Zetsu's only regret what that he never got to sample the delicate taste of the man that couldn't die, thinking his tissue would be sweet or then again it could have been like leather tough and hard since he just didn't expire. Kisame, he didn't care one bit never getting close to them or spending whatever time he could getting to delve into the lives of the others, then again that was something he never wanted to do. One partner was good enough. Finally the ginger and sapphire proclaimed heads were the last to come through together instead of alone, the only one taking this seriously thanking them all for their hard work to the cause and that it was not in vain. Parting words followed by a huffed breath snuffed the life out of the melting candles leaving nothing else but smoke wafting upwards into the abyss of night.

Still the Uchiha never showed.

All was still for the evening everyone retreating to bed for their well deserved dreams of whatever tickled their fancy, all except the silent footsteps of one moving through the twisting corridors guiding candle light to lead the way. That special day had almost drawn to an end pushing it past for another year stealing the minutes away until the turn of midnight, light feet heading towards the closed door twisting the handle gliding between small crack of the door frame clicking it shut taking that deep breath in to inhale the thick scent of musk in the room. No one was coming back to see them, still lined up neatly posing their best for everyone to remember them by, making sure that when they did finally meet their maker or Jashin, they would at least have their memories concealed under glass making them seemingly eternal only it was a reminder of failure.

Not a split second of attention was given to the other, focused drawing towards only one that was worthy of that shifting down to kneel in front of the photo frame, careful not to disturb anything on the monument. The placed candle shimmered enhancing the reflection of deep azure staring back glinting egotism to whoever gazed upon it, not taking that straight faced pose to be remembered but a mischievous poke of the pink tip between his lips capturing the essence of everything he was. It seemed like forever he spent there gazing upon the photo until the curtains of his lashed blanketed over his sight taking deep sighs dejected for knowing that he was really not there, that self proclaimed artistic genius off with his creations instead of among the living, unable to be touched by his warm fingertips that stroked against cool glass. A sigh the only audible sound coming from him as he pulled away, gradually revealing the glowing crimson that diverted away placing an object down against the table.

An unopened bud of a blood red rose carefully lay across the ledge that would not have brought any questions out of the ordinary only followed by a tiny pink heart candy positioned right by its side, resting against next to a loosened velvet petal. It signified everything they were, closed up tight withdrawn from the rest of the embryonic beauties around it left to be cut away prematurely before it has a chance to blossom and become something beautiful. This day he didn't want to have to remember his state of demise taken away cruelly in arduous battle that had no closure, the failure of the life sacrificed wasn't worth the price. Never once had they spoken attraction towards each other, never discussing the idea that they could be more than the evil stares they showed. It was all done through silent mutual understanding; erroneous insults towards each others usefulness that turned into an epigrammatic instant of passion to be passed off as if it never existed. Unspoken to the very end.

Drawing back up to stand he left without resonance, once again unable to share that precious sentence for the true meaning of that day. Happy Valentine's Deidara… those were words one of many that he would never be able to tell to him.


End file.
